Space/M08
Access to Sector M08 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M07, as such you'll need around ?.??+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector Also see: Space Analysis/M08 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Homeworld and Named Asteroids Ryan * Congress Hall ** Upgrade the Congress Hall: *** lv1 ?? *** lv 2 (240 Timber, 200 Rock, 160 Iron) - In the Space, Planet Expropiation Efficiency +5% ** LANKLeafshire - Goodwill and Plunder *** Plunder 1 (879, 837, 938, 938, 5.75m) - 8000 (Ryan Coin), 72k Uranium, 72k Electricity, Falcon Gene *** Plunder 2 (919, 875, 990, 941, 6,1m) - 10k ryan coin, 72k Gas, Beast statue, 10x60 min eden and cultivation accelerators *** Plunder 3 (958, 901, 975, 1027, 6.5m) - 12k Ryan coin, 120k Gas and Electricity, Hexed Wolf Gene *** Plunder 4 (973,961,1062, 1008, 6.95m) - 15k (Ryan Coin) 120k Gas, Primitive Fire, 4x 3h eden and maintance accelerators *** Plunder 5 (990, 1045, 1027, 1094, 7.42m) - 18k (Ryan Coin), 5x 8h eden accelerator, 120 Iron, Elephant gene * Holy River Market - Store ** BLANK * Rech Plain ** Build the Ferity Altar (150 Timber, 150 Rock, The Beast Statue) * Animal Cabin ** Blank * Allanite Hollow ** Clear the Beast (919, 902, 1015, 958, 6.3m) - Windsnake Gene, 8 x 30 min Cultivation Accelerator ** Build the Melting Chamber (120 Timber, 200 Rock, 15k Ryan Coins) - Produce 1 iron every 6 min * Cursed Cave (60%) ** Fight for "Death Adder" High Clone Gene * "Curse Cave" (MiniMaze-65%) ** 5 floor Maze, use torch to see. Do key hunting to end the floors fast and find the Shaman Ring on 5F. (Peter/Great Detective work wonders) (Go Noble w/Harp and Ingenuity Potion - for disenchant. Then max God of Thieves for wicks. Go straight for keys, don't loot until floor 5). * Blackwater Quay ** BLANK * Forgotten Island ** Search - "Divinity crystallization" ** Attack "Superboss" (1672, 1756, 1574, 1558, 15.5m) - Eden Accelerator (7d), 2x Space Transition, 10x Gas/Uranium/Electricity Storage Device * Mining ** * Explore ** Ayu * Explore for , ?x Allanite I, ?x Big Pine I, , ?x Timber * 10% - Huge Tomb ** Survey - Gas/Uranium/Electricity Storage Device x3, 20x Allanite I * 50% - Ancient City ** SHOP * 100% - Buddha Sculpture ** Survey - "Shrine Crystal" (Ryan build item), 12x Eden Accelerator (30m), 12x Maintenance Accelerator(30m) ** Homage - "Tripitaka Gumball" - Power +2, MP +20 Pan Della * Explore for , , ?x The Beast Totem I, ?x Timber, ?x Rock * 10% - Drifting Island ** Attack (6.08m) - , 20x Big Pine I * 50% - Airship Wreckage ** Rummage - 5x Battery Pack, 5x "Reform package material" * 100% - Spiritual Tree ** Survey - 2x Eden Accelerator (8h), 20x "Tree Heart I" ** Communicate (Requires ?) - "Divinity Crystallization" (Ryan Quest Item) Khal * Explore , ?x Forged Steel I, ?x Maintenance Accelerator (10m), 40x Battery Pack * 10% - Destroyed Building ** Survey - 5x Primary Propellant, 5x Gas Storage Device, 20x Forged Steel I * 50% - Mixture's Remains ** "Rummage" - , Cultivation Accelerator (8h) ** "Experiment" (requires Gene Technology Analysis Level 3) - Mixture Type A mutation (Mixture Type A assignment +1) * 100% - Stone Key ** Induction - "Psychic Division" Gumball - Power +2, MP +20 ** Study (requires Future Technology Analysis Level 5) - Increase Satellite Level Cap +5 Sigma * Explore for , , ?x Dragon's Rib, 80x Volcanic I, ?x Rock * 25% - Dragon Ball Debris ** Study - All Fleets In Space, +1 Luck ** Survey - , 3x Gas Storage Device, 10x Oak I * Dragon's Treasury ** Battle (7.60m) - "Mysterious Drawings", , , 2x Super Propellant * 100% - Dragon's Lair ** Enter (Requires 1200 Armor) - "Shrine Crystal" (Ryan build Item), Super Dragon Ball #4 Resource Worlds Eco Planet-X *Battle Rebellion (FIRE, ARMOR, SPEED, LUCK, ENERGY) to colonize *Colonize for , 810x Eden Accelerator (10m), 540x Maintenance/Cultivation Accelerators (10m) *100% - Colony Station (Costs: , , ) - All Fleet clone capacity +8 E-Planet-G *Mine for , *100% - Refinery (Costs: , ) - +1 Gas Production/minute E-Planet-E *Mine for , *100% - Power Station (Costs: , ) - +1 Electricity Production/minute E-Planet-U *Mine for , *100% - Collection Plant (Costs: , ) - +1 Uranium Ore Production/minute Encounters Combat High-space Projection Visiting this High-space Projection will modify all existing projections. Each projection will contain all four factions. In addition, each faction has a Lvl 9 battle now, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either. * Aoluwei Blade - (1302, 1155, 1230, 1180, 9.8m) - 150 Time Fragments * Canas' Enlightenment - (1264, 1200, 1153, 1320, 10.1m) - 150 Time Fragments * Ranger's Song - (1283, 1188, 1335, 1207, 10.4m) - 150 Time Fragments * Abyss' Roar (1248, 1356, 1299, 1194, 10.7m) - 150 Time Fragments Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: *Universe Beacon (M09) - H6